I cant love you anymore
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: 5 years after TDWT there is going to be a reunion, Courtney has changed, but now Duncan is trying to win her back, but she doesn't want to, will Duncan continue to fight or will he just give up. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this story came to me in a dream, I'm almost done with second chapter. Hope you enjoy this story. Btw I dont own TDI**

* * *

I stared at the letter in my hands. I knew this was bound to happen one day I just had always wished the day would ha e never come.

_Dear Courtney,_

_Hey its me Chris the best host ever. Well just letting you know there's gonna be a reunion and you have to come. Pack clothes for 5 days. See you soon._

_Chris_

The letter came with a card that said the "limousine" would pick me up tonight at 8. I guess I have to go. It's been 5 long years since total drama world tour. I never kept in touch with anyone I just closed in on myself. My hair grew to my waist, my onyx eyes lost there sparkle, I wore baggy clothes, and I lost my ambition. I no longer argued I kind of just died a little. I went to my room and threw clothes in a duffle bag.

I cant believe after so long I'm going to see him. _Duncan_. Why do I even care. It's his fault I'm like this. He ruined me and I HATE him.

_No I dont_

Yes I do

_No you still love him_

No I dont I hate him he broke me

_Just accept the fact that you love him and you always will_

No I don't shut up inner voice.

Ok I am officially going crazy,I'm arguing with myself. Ugh. I grabbed by duffel bag and put it by the front door. I went back to my room and looked for something to wear. I put on a hoodie that was 2 sizes to big and some skinny jeans. I ran to my kitchen and looked for food. I was to cook so I just grabbed an apple. I grabbed my iPhone and checked the time. _Shit it's time. _I ran to my door and grabbed my bag. I ran out of my apartment building and waited by the entrance.

_What the, Chris actually got a limousine. Damn._

The limousine pulled up in front of me I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I climbed inside and sat down. I tried to look around but it was dark. Suddenly some lights turned on and I blinked trying to adjust to the light.

When I adjusted I looked around. It took all my strength not to gasp and jump out of the car. There in front of my were my cast mates. Each and every one of them. I wasn't totally sure they recognized me because I looked way different.

"Who are you?" Heather asked in that bitchy tone of hers. Boy I did NOT miss that.

"It's me Courtney," I said looking at my feet.

"Courtney?" I heard someone say. I looked up and locked eyes with her, with Bridgette. I gave her a small smile but I looked at my feet once again. I didn't want to look up because I wanted to avoid all contact with him. _Duncan. Dammit Courtney stop it._

I felt someone sit beside me and I slowly looked up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Bridgette. I felt her lower my hood and touch my hair. It was so much longer.

"Why did you let it grow out?" She asked.

"I don't know just felt like it," I said while shrugging. I wanted to talk to bridgette but I couldn't everyone was here they would here. _I have an idea. _I took out my phone and typed something in.

'_Bridgette lets talk but like this its easier' _ I showed her my phone and she nodded. She took out her phone.

'_Okay so how you been?'_

'_fine I guess hbu'_

'_Pretty good"_

"_SO you still with Geoff?'_

'_Yup have you dated anyone since Duncan'_

'_No I havent'_

'_Court can I ask you something'_

'_Yea I guess'_

'_Do you still love him'_

'_I do but I also hate him during these past few years I've changed alot my personality but some changes have been good others have been bad. And I haven't dated anyone because no matter how much I hate him deep down I care about him.'_

'_You know him and Gwen broke up'_

'_I don't care Bridge even if I love him I can't go down that road again it's bad for both of us we bot get hurt'_

'_Wow you have changed'_

'_Yup' _

She was probably going to answer something but the limo stopped. I saw some people getting out so I followed. When I got out I stretched and looked around. We were at a gas station.

"Wanna get some food?" Bridgette asked me pointing towards the store.

"Sure," I said smiling.

We walked to the store and looked around in a comfortable silence. I went to the refrigerated

section and looked for a drink. I got a beer and a soda, then went to candy section. I knelt down to get some jolly ranchers. When I stood up I accidentally knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I started to walk away.

"No problem princess," he said. That name it made my blood boil.

"Don't call me that, that is NOT my name," I said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," he said. I just walked away and went to pay for my stuff. I left the store but then I thought I should get another beer.

"Bridge hold this for a sec," I tossed my bag to Bridgette and then ran inside. I ran to the beers and grabbed 3. I ran to pay for them. Then looked for Bridgette.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my bag and put in my other beers.

Me and bridge went back to the limo. We sat next to each other again. I grabbed a beer and opened it. I took a gulp and felt people staring at me. Oh yea during total drama I never drank. I took another gulp at my beer and enjoyed the sensation as it went down my throat.

"Courtney you drink?" Bridgette asked with wide eyes.

"Yea," I said as if it were nothing because it was nothing. I took another swig at my bottle and gulped the rest down.

"Woah slow down court," Bridge said as she took my empty bottle. I saw Duncan stand up and walk over to me and Bridge. I dont care anymore. I just wanna forget. I got out another beer and opened it. I took a bug gulp and felt it burn my throat.

"And the princess drinks," Duncan said as he reached in his own bag an pulled out a beer. I offered him my keychain bottle opener and he took it. He gulped down his entire beer as if trying to impress me. Please. I gulped down my bottle and took out another. I took out another beer and opened it, Duncan did the same. I was about to drink some when Duncan's hand stopped me.

"Wait I wanna see if you can actually drink, okay ready set go," he said. When he said go we both began to drink. I gulped down my bottle and felt it burn my throat. I put down my empty bottle and glanced at Duncan he still wasn't done. When he finsihed he looked at me and said, "Seriously," I just smirked and then felt my head spin. Shit I already had three beers, eh what's one more beer. I took out my last beer and opened. It was my last so I decided to savor it.

I turned to Bridgette and took out my phone.

'_Bridge if I get to tipsy please stop me from doing something stupid please'_

I showed her my phone and she nodded. I smiled at her and took another drink from my beer, I looked around the limo and saw everyone. Gwen was with Izzy. I looked away and toned everything out. I finished my beer and felt everything buzz a little around me. I took out my phone and plugged in my earphones. I put on music and put on my hood. Soon enough I was sleeping, but I made sure I was leaning towards Bridgette.

"Court wake up, wake up," I heard someone say as the shook me. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I felt my head hurt but I was used to it.

"Hm Bridge," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yea come on were here let's go," She said as she got out of the limo, I slowly followed as I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder. We walked into the hotel and it was actually nice, not too nice but at least it wasn't some crappy ass motel. I followed Bridge to the check in desk were everyone else.

"Hi assume you are all here for the reunion well Chris told me to give you your rooms and to tell you that you are each having a room mate. Owen your with Dj, Geoff your with Tyler, Duncan with Justin,Harold with Cody, Noah with Trent, Beth with Izzy, Bridgette with Heather, Izzy with Eve, Leshawna with Linsday, and Courtney with Gwen, enjoy your stay with us," She gave us all our keys and I just stood there. I CAN NOT BE ROOMED WITH HER WHY HER WHY, I AM GOING TO KILL HER.

I slowly went into the elevator with everyone. I saw Bridge give me an apologetic look as walked off with Heather. I waited for everyone to get off and then I walked to my room. I saw Gwen walking in front of me. When we both got in the room I looked around thank god there was two beds.

"What side do you want?" I asked Gwen coldly. She avoided my glare as she looked at the floor.

"Um the left?" She said like if it were a question.

"Fine," I mumbled as I threw my duffel bag on the bed.

"Courtney can we talk," She said as she met my glare.

"Gwen we have nothing to talk about you did what you did I can't change it and I can't forgive you," I said trying to calm myself down.

"Courtney get over it, Duncan came to ME because he was tired of being pushed around by YOU,"she said raising her voice.

"Look Gwen yea maybe I pushed Duncan around and maybe I did deserve him to leave me but I will tell you this Gwen YOU were MY friend and YOU could have at least told duncan to break up with me before YOU kissed him, YOU did me wrong yeah I was a bitch but no one deserves what happened to me, because of YOU look at me now I broke into tiny pieces I hurt so bad, yet you never apologized, YOU could have at least told me you liked him, at least done something warned me in any type of way, because Gwen you hurt me so bad I haven't been able to date anyone I haven't been able to trust." I stopped talking because the tears leaked out my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Gwen just stood and didn't say anything. I just ran out of the room sobbing. I tripped and fell and then I crawled to a corner and just let it all out. I just kept crying and thankfully no one came out. Then I heard a door creek open and out he came. Of course it had to be him. He saw me and his eyes widened. He ran over to me and sat next to me. I leaned against the wall farthest from him and wiped my tears with my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he tried to touch my hand. I immediately pulled away and glared at him. I took a deep breath.

"You," I whispered as a few tears escaped.

"What," He said puzzled.

"Don't act innocent you may have forgotten what happened on that plane but I sure haven't" I said as I wiped the fresh tears.

"Courtney just stop, you can't blame all of that on me, YOU pushed ME away," He said glaring at me. I quickly stood up.

"You think I don't know that, you think it doesn't kill me everyday that I pushed you away, It kills ME, but Duncan you did ME wrong, couldn't you have at least broken up with me, but no you just had to kiss Gwen, look at me Duncan, look what I turned into, you broke me so bad that even when I glued myself together pieces of me were still missing, I know I pushed you away and I'm sorry but you didn't have to cheat on me, I haven't been able to date someone it trust someone why because of you," I finished my speech and ran to the lobby. I fell on the floor and started crying again, I just couldn't stop.

* * *

**So what do you think, you like, please review with your comments, the review button is right there so do it. Thanks for reading bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney are you okay?!" I heard someone say as they ran over to me. I looked up and saw who it was, Trent. The one person who knew the pain I felt.

"Trent I can't get over what happened, it still hurts," I sobbed as I hugged him closer to me. He rubbed my back trying to calm me.

"Court I know it hurts but we need to be strong, we need to be strong for us," He said as he looked at me. I don't know what happened next, but next thing I knew his lips were on mine. We were kissing with a passion, both of us just let out all our feelings all our hurt. I stood up with him and wrapped my arms around his next. He pushed me towards a wall and kissed my neck. I let out a small moan as I tangled my hands in his hair. Maybe this would only last today or it would last a while I didn't care I needed this. I opened my eyes and saw one person in the lobby. Gwen. But I didn't care. Trent kept kissing my neck but I slowly pushed him away. He immediately got off me and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Court what's wrong?" he asked.

"Trent I like you, a lot but we can't do this not here too many people let's go to your room," I said looking him in the eyes. He nodded grabbed my hand and took me to the elevator.

We reached his room and it was empty thank God. I pulled Trent to the bed and sat down. He sat down next to me and I got an idea.

"Trent I have an idea," I blurted out and then looked at him."Okay what's your idea?" he asked me.

"Lets date, be cuddly and stuff, and let's be really public, let's show Gwen and Duncan what they lost and how we can be fine without them," I said looking at Trent to see his reaction.

"That is actually a really good idea," he said smiling. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. Bridge texted me, wonder what she wants.

'Were all going to lunch wanna come'

"Hey Trent bridge just texted me saying that everyone is going to lunch wanna go," I asked.

"Sure perfect time to start our plan," he said winking and grabbing my hand. I felt a blush rush to my cheeks. What the hell court don't blush. Trent stood up and pulled me out with him. Once we were outside I felt him intertwine our fingers. I tightened my grip on his hand and he turned to face me and smiled I smiled back. We ran down the stairs and when we reached the lobby I found everyone gettin into a mini van. I ran ahead and tugged Trent along with me. We reached the van and got inside. I sat down next to Bridgette and Trent sat next to me. I felt Bridgettes eyes on me, I saw her eyes widen when she saw mine and Trents hands.

We reached the restaurant but not all of us went inside. Owen,izzy,Noah,Eva,Sierra,Cody,Heather,and Tyler went to get lunch while the rest of us went for ice cream. I got a cone with strawberry ice cream and Trent got one but with vanilla ice cream. We were all walking outside when I tripped and fell on Trent, he caught me but my ice cream went on his shirt. I stood up and started laughing while Trent glared at me.

I turned my head and my eyes met Duncan's, his jaw was clenched and he was glaring at Trent. I turned around again and saw Trent smile evily.

"No!" I screamed as I ran away from Trent and he ran after me. I ran through a Bush and fell. I saw Trent come after me and I got an all fours trying to get up. Soon I felt Trent scoop me up and through me over his shoulder.

I screamed and started hitting his back. He just laughed and when I looked up everyone was smiling at me and Trent, well almost everyone Gwen and Duncan were looking away. I smirked realizing my plan was working. Trent that taking me over to bridge.

"Put me down," I squealed smacking his back.

"Hmm since you asked nicely ill put you down," he said putting me down. I fixed my clothes and saw Bride giving Trent his ice cream back, next thing I knew Trent smudged the cone on my face. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and glared at him. He smirked then kissed me. At first I was shocked then I kissed back, I heard an echo of 'awws' around me. I guess this plan is working, I felt Trent pull away and I laughed because he has ice cream on his mouth, I felt the ice cream on my face melting so I ra. inside looking for a napkin, I found one and started wiping my face, when I was Down I threw away the napkins and walked outside, but when I turned I crashed into someone.

"Im sorry,"i mumbled walking away when I felt someone grab my wrist. They tugged me back and I was about to scream when I saw who it was. I came face to face with Duncan of all people.

"Look Courtney we need to talk," he said looking me in the eyes. I was about to protest when he pulled me towards a supply closet. I tried yanking my arm away but it was no use.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want Duncan," I asked glaring at him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Courtney why the hell are you dating that wanna be Elvis," He said bringing me closer to him. I tried pushing away but it was no use.

"Because he listens to me, cares about me, and he's right for me," I whisper yelled, if looks could kill duncan would be 6 feet under.

"You can't seriously like him" he said getting closer to me.

"Let me go please you broke me once and I don't wanna get hurt," I said with pleading eyes.

Next thing I knew he kissed me. But it was different that amazing spark wasn't there, I mean there was a spark but it seemed weak, it seemed invisible. For some reason Trent came to my mind.I pulled my face away from his and slapped him, hard across the face, a loud smack was heard. Duncan let go of me to clutch his cheek.

I took the opportunity to run out of the closet, and ran outside. I looked for Trent and saw him talking with Bridgette. I ran to him and threw myself at him, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey what's wrong," he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. For some reason I felt safe, this felt I don't know right. Dammit Courtney stop it snap out of it

"Trent can we leave," I mumbled. He shot me a confused look but nodded. He pulled me towards and hailed a cab. He gave the driver directions and turned to me.

"What happened," he asked looking at me.

"Duncan he he... kissed me... now he wants me now after he was with gwen... now what am I just a toy he can use when he's bored." I stopped talkin as all the reminders of all out problems flooded back to my mind. I felt a few tears escape my eyes. I felt Trent hug me and I leaned into him for support. Next thing I knew I was sobbing.

The driver took a long time to get to the hotel for some reason. And for some reason I started falling asleep. I felt my eyes dry from crying so I closed them. I let sleep come over me so I could escape the world. The last conscious thought I had was Trent lifting me in his arms.

xxxxTrent POVxxxx

I lifted Courtney in my arms, and she light. How could Duncan do this to her, my hears broke as I saw the tear streaks down her face. I sighed as I carried her upto her room. I opened the door and laid her down on what I was sure was her bed. I stood up but couldnt leave her hands were holding onto my shirt for dear life. I chuckled Nd tried to pry her hands off my shirt but it was no use. I sighed and laid on the bed with her. She cuddled into me and I wrapped an her waist. My heart fluttered when she held onto me. Dammit Trent your doing this for Gwen, you want Gwen. I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

Gwen POV

I left the place with everyone and we all hailed a cab. When we got in the cab I noticeed Courtney and Trent weren't anywhere around. I bet Courtney is just using Trent she's probably confusing him.

This is all Courtney's fault, she started all this, didn't she.

I sat next to Duncan and I noticed his cheek was red.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Courtney," he mumbled. I felt my blood boil, what is with that bitch.

I had small talk with a few people but Courtney was on my mind, I was going to confront that preppy stuck up bitch.

The moment the cab stopped I jumped out and walked up the stairs determined to give her a piece of my mind. I ran to my room, and opened the door. I stomped in but froze at the sight I saw. Trent and Courtney were sleeping together on her bed. Trent had his arm around Courtney, and Courtney was cuddling into Trent, her head was on his chest, and she had tear marks down her face. I felt jealousy at the sight. Hmm I can wake the up.

I walked back to the door and opened it, then I slammed it shut. Then I walked back and saw Trent and Courtney waking up. Trent and Courtney sat up and rubbed their eyes, I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Hey Gwen,"Trent said awkwardly.

"Trent can we talk but without Courtney," I said glaring at Courtney.

"No Courtney stays," Trent said bringing Courtney closer to him.

"Fine," I said.

"Look Trent why are you with her, I mean of all people her, she's just using you, people like her don't know how to Love, she just cares about herself and no one but herself, she's a needy cranky spoiled uptight bitch," I spat. I saw Courtneys eyes fill with tears. I smirked in triumph.

"Look Gwen shut up, you don't know the real Courtney, under all of that she's an amazing sweet caring girl, you don't know her and you can't judge her." Trent yelled at me. Before I could say anything Trent pulled courtney out of the room. I felt my heart break, Trent chose her. Of all people HER.

xxxxCourtney POVxxxx

Trent walked me to his room and sat me on the bed.

"Shes wrong," I whispered as I felt a tear come Down my cheek.

"How?" Trent asked sitting next to me.

I sighed then spoke up, "After TDWT I changed, I lost my madness, I never argued back, I let out my frustration through music and art, I'm different I'm not the same old courtney," I said clutching my knees to my chest.

"Music, you still play violin?" Trent asked.

"Yea but mainly guitar now," I mumbled. I saw Trent stand up and go to his closet. He came out with his guitar.

"Play me something," he said opening the case and handing me the guitar. My favourite song came to mind and I started playing and singing.

"Close enough to start a war, All that I have is on the floor, God only knows what we're fighting for, All that I say, you always say more,

I can't keep up with your turning tables, Under your thumb, I can't breathe,

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, To turning tables,

Under honest guise I see, ooh, Where love is lost, your ghost is found, I braved a hundred storms to leave you, As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down,

I can't keep up with your turning tables, Under your thumb, I can't breathe,

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you what you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, Turning tables,

Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, When the thunder calls for me, Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, Standing on my own two feet,

I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you what you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, To turning tables, Turning tables, yeah,"

I sang the last note and then put the guitar down.

I looked at Trent and he was silent.

"I sucked didn't I," I mumbled running my hand through my hair.

"No you were amazing," he said. I stood up grabbed the guitar and put it in the case. I grabbed the case and put it back from where Trent had gotten it.

I hugged Trent and whispered, "thanks for the Gwen thing,"

Trent hugged me back and stood up hugging me to his body. We let go of each other and suddenly Trent kissed

me. I gasped but kissed him back. After a few seconds I pulled back.

"Umm I have to go," I said, I pecked his cheek and scurried out of the room. I ran to Bridgette's room and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and There stood Bridgette.

"Hey court, did you get the memo ?"She asked me.

"Wait what memo?" I asked.

"We have to be downstairs in am hour for the first part of the reunion," Bridgette told me. I cursed under my breath and ran to my room. I opened it and went inside. I searched through my duffel bag until I found it. A shirt that had a picture of the British flag, a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans, black toms, and fingerless gloves. I put my clothes on then ran to do my make up. I did grey Smokey eyes, and lip gloss. I ran to Trents room and knocked.

"Courtney," Trent said puzzled.

"Did you get the memo?" I asked.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

"Ill help you come on," I said goin in his room, I went to his bed and searched for his duffel bag. I searched for some jeans and took them out, I then searched for a shirt. In the end I found a dark blue plaid shirt with a black undershirt. I handed Trent the clothes and he went to shower and change really fast. I sat on his bed and waited. I laid down and closed my eyes. I started humming and fiddled over some music.

"Court you asleep," I heard Trent ask.

"No I was just thinking about a song," I said sitting up. I looked at trent.

"Damn the clothes fit you well," I blurted. Trent blushed and I giggled.

"Come on let's go," he said pulling me up and out of the room. We ran down the stairs and towards the .we got there everyone was there. I saw the limo pull up and I took Trents hand. We followed everyone inside and I sat next to him. All of us were joking around except Duncan and Gwen. We were all laughing when the limo stopped. We all got out and. Went inside the building. I followed Trent as we sat down in this room. I sat down on the right and Trent next to me, there was an empty seat next to Trent. I looked over to find bridgette but couldn't find her. I sighed but then I felt Trent stiffen, I looked over to him and saw that she sat next to Trent. I felt my blood boil, that gothic little ugh.


End file.
